


Prompt Fill: Clothed Getting Off

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Frostiron One-Shots and Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Heavy Petting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: On the way home from a gala in the limo, Loki simply can't wait.





	Prompt Fill: Clothed Getting Off

The gala had lasted longer than any Tony could remember--too long for someone who had spent the previous day training with the Hulk at his most angry. He took every opportunity to sit at one of the small tables encircling the floor where tech giants and media darlings alike fluttered around like excitable, inexhaustible hummingbirds. But those opportunities were few and far between given that the floor was also full of reporters eager to ask him questions about the new StarkPhone and anti-missile defense systems he had teased during the Stark Industries panel. Then there were the servers in tuxedos and gowns, carrying perfectly balanced platters of champagne flutes, like the one approaching him with a smile. 

Before the server could offer him the last glass of champagne, a delicate hand with black nail polish plucked it from the tray as Loki rejoined him from wherever he had floated off to. Loki, who had began the night as a woman in a backless green-gold gown, was ending it as a man wearing a suit tailored like a second skin. When she had disappeared and reappeared as he, reporters lost their composure upon seeing Loki’s hand on Tony’s shoulder, his lips close to his ear. The gossip of the night was that Tony Stark was, very brazenly, dating two different people. The lure of chattering like hens about the scandal had prevented everyone from realizing how similarly the “two people” looked, and from the smile on Loki’s face as he sipped champagne, Tony knew he was lapping it up. 

“Where did you wander off to this time?” asked Tony, who had been left at his table for the seventh time that night before Loki returned to save him from the server, snapping each drink offered away from him and either drinking it himself or deftly passing it to someone in the crowd. 

“Was chatting with Jeff Bezos,” he replied. “His ‘man of the people’ persona is tedious but amusing.” 

“Some executives actually care about the impact of their products and services.” Tony watched him drain the glass and, without looking, place it on the tray of another passing server. 

“I know.” The smile that curled across Loki’s face was knowing. “But does the man who owns Amazon, who has put so many independent booksellers out of business, care?”

“I’m surprised  _ you _ care, actually.” 

“I care a great deal about many things,” Loki said. Though he was wearing his hair in a tight ponytail, he reflexively lifted a hand to brush aside a tendril of hair that wasn’t there. “Books, for one.” 

“Oh, I’m well aware of that one,” said Tony, envisioning the room in his tower that had once been a lounge but now served as Loki’s library. Shelves reached from ceiling to floor, and they were all full of everything from esoteric magic books to the odd supermarket romance novel. With a glance out at the floor, Tony found himself feeling homesick and sighed. 

“Shall we call your driver?” Loki asked without skipping a beat upon hearing Tony’s sigh. 

Tony glanced at him from across the table and smiled. What nobody realized was that Loki  _ did _ care, it was just that about the things he cared about he could be ferocious. That tendency was why not a single glass of liquor had made it into Tony’s hand, and why now, when he sighed, Loki was ready to remove him from the situation without question. All this despite the fact that Loki loved the gala scene more than Tony ever could. He reveled in the attention, in the photographs and questions he could answer with coy smiles and cryptic words. 

“Yeah, I think that’s probably a good idea.”

* * *

 

The darkened glass panel between the driver’s seat and the cab of Tony’s limousine was closed, and thankfully so. Tony would have been mortified if Happy Hogan knew what was going on in the backseat, but when Loki had unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed into his lap, all Tony had wanted was for him to stay. Loki was halfway on top of him, straddling one thigh, one arm braced against the seat behind him while his free hand rested between Tony’s legs, all warm, inviting pressure for him to push himself against. 

Tony didn't resist the temptation to lift his hips and press his cock, through the zipper and layers of cotton, against Loki's hand, relief and excitement flooding him simultaneously at the firm heat and Loki's gentle chuckle. 

As the city flew by outside the window, unnoticed, Loki bent to kiss him, green eyes catching every burst of light from street lamps as they passed them by. Tony’s breath caught in his throat at the familiar feeling of Loki’s warm lips, first only brushing against his own, whisper-soft, before he slammed his body against Tony’s, face first, filling his mouth with his tongue while one teasing finger ran up the seam of his pants. Loki stroked upwards with languid speed, seemingly stopping at each tooth in the zipper to draw it out, to greedily pull reactions from his body, satisfied only when Tony’s hips jerked upwards so he could grind his hard cock against Loki’s waiting hand. 

“To be honest,” Loki began, after moving his lips from Tony’s mouth to his ear, “I should have taken you into the bathroom for this.” He placed a kiss on his ear. “Made you tremble.” He was stroking him now rather than teasing, and the sensation made Tony’s eyes roll back in his head. “Made you wonder if anyone noticed. Wouldn’t that have made this dull affair more interesting?” 

“More interesting than you giving reporters gossip for weeks?” Tony asked, his voice hitching, hips thrusting upwards into Loki’s hand where the pressure and friction left him clenching his fists. Though his eyes were closed now, he knew the look Loki was giving him, coy, hungry, and impossibly tender. 

“Darling, that’s child’s play,” Loki whispered into Tony’s lips. With his knee he pushed Tony’s leg to the side, spreading them further so he could slide his hand further back, behind his balls, another tease. 

“Why’d you do it?” Tony asked, trying to keep himself focused, to keep himself from making a fool out of himself by cumming in his pants in the back of the limo while Happy drove. 

“Mmm?” Loki’s lips were on the corner of his mouth now, small droplets of kisses as he stroked him through his pants. 

“C-change?” Beads of sweat formed on Tony’s forehead as Loki’s hand moved faster. His stomach began to twitch, to flutter, and he clenched his teeth, not wanting to stop, but not wanting to finish in the limo. 

“I needed to,” Loki replied, resting his forehead against his. “I didn’t feel right.” 

Tony, whose clenched fists had been resting at his sides, letting Loki have full control over touch, lifted one hand to cradle the back of Loki’s head, pulling him in for a hug before kissing his neck, pressing his face against the warmth and scent of his subtle cologne. That alone was almost enough. “Say no more,” Tony murmured, wholly out of breath. “But we have to stop.” 

“Oh, why’s that?” 

“Cause I--mmf.” Tony’s hips jerked again as his heart thudded in his ears. “I want some more privacy.” 

Loki rolled his eyes, but he climbed back into his seat, crossing his legs and drumming his fingers on the leather. 

“Thousands of years old,” Tony began, desperately trying to catch his breath while fighting the urge to pull Loki on top of him again, despite the relief, “and you still pout like a kid who didn’t get their way.” 

“Oh, I’ll get my way,” Loki said as he reached for him, his fingers light on his spine as he dragged them down from his collar. “Won’t I?” 

The tingling shock those words sent down Tony’s core took his ability to speak and he swallowed hard, squeezing his legs together as his cock, still fully hard, throbbed at the implication. “And uh--and what you want is to fuck me six ways to Sunday, right?” 

Loki nodded with a small chuckle. 

Tony turned in his seat and reached for him, grabbing the back of his neck firmly and pulling him close. He kissed him, the desire to pull him on top clawing at him as he brought his teeth down on Loki’s lower lip and tugged. “Then you’re going to get exactly what you want,” he whispered, his words escaping in a ragged shudder as he drew him close for another kiss. 


End file.
